Timeline
__TOC__ Before Great Schism BGS Humanity is currently going through it's own industrial revolution. Coal and oil are becoming popular and desired resources. Aside from their technological prowess, knowledge about the world BGS is very scarce, as much was lost during The Great Schism. One of the few things retained from BGS, is the name of the world. Orin. The people AGS still remember and use the name for this world. The Great Schism This event was literally world defining. The world screamed as cracks appeared, but from between the cracks, roars could be heard. These roars belonged to the might serpent race, now known as Leviathans. As massive portions of land were swallowed by the Blackmyst that lurked below, the human race was reset. Most, if not all, progress was lost. Those lands that were not swallowed by the Blackmyst rose up to become the five islands we now know today. After Great Schism AGS Aside from the world tearing up and many people disappearing into the Blackmyst, not much happened directly AGS. People had to deal with the new world around them and started rebuilding. The Leviathans that appeared during The Great Schism, seemed to have all but disappeared. The First Century. 50 AGS The existence of magick energy is discovered, yet unable to be usefully manipulated. Small towns have formed and survivors are gathering. Due to knowledge being remembered from BGS, old technology can be recovered and re-used. 75 AGS Infusions are invented. People discover new ways to use the magick potential within items. 100 AGS The Shining city of Sol is built, its walls protecting the people against outsiders. The Second Century. 154 AGS Asar is built on the edge of Solae, experiments surrounding air travel have begun. 173 AGS Settlers from Solae decide on starting a new life, in the resource rich mountains. Daedalon is established. 198 AGS The first complete airship is made and tested. A succesful maiden flight has been completed. A new island is discovered. 199 AGS The First Commonwealth is established and the residents unite to form a council. The Third Century. 201 AGS A technological arms race begins between the four established city kingdoms. Spies from each kingdom stealing designs from another, and improving on existing ones. 210 AGS War breaks out between Asar and The First Commonwealth as the first designs for APFs were stolen from Asar and built by The First Commonwealth, giving them a large technological advantage. The war became known as The Great Iron Clash 222 AGS Reaching somewhat of a technological roof, the three cities on Solae establish a pact. This pact also includes an agreement and exchange knowledge and technologies. The First Commonwealth grows more secluded and xenophobic by the day. Their council now has full dictatorial power. 226 AGS The three cities of Solae establish open trade agreements and revise their pact, promising to aid one another should conflict break out. 227 AGS Each of the three Cities of Solae send an emissary to The First Commonwealth, hoping to establish a peace with them. After several days of no contact, the emissaries are executed, and The First Commonwealth declares war on the three cities. The Second Great Iron Clash begins. 229 AGS War is constantly being waged between The First Commonwealth and the Three Cities of Solae. A fleet cargo airships are shot down just before reaching Asar, causing it to crash onto the dark below. Instead of being swallowed by the Blackmyst however, they crashland onto a new island, named Penumbra. 230 AGS Due to it being nearly directly under Solae (though not connected), Penumbra has no sunlight on it's surface and is always covered in complete darkness. Colonist guilds from Solae quickly settle on the mineral rich lands of Penumbra. Due the absence of government on the island, the guilds decide the rule of law there. The island is quickly engaged in a power struggle between the largest guilds. 237 AGS The Second Great Iron Clash comes to a halt when a ceasefire was finally agreed upon. Both sides get time to lick their wounds and recover. 245 AGS The ceasefire is upheld, many commoners and traders consider a peace to be agreed. Trade routes between The First Commonwealth and Solae are restored. 247 AGS The war between Penumbra's guilds continue. Instead of cannonfire, war on the markets are raged. The largest guilds control the most veins, establishing a dominance of money, rather than force. 256 AGS Active trade between the three capital island is solidified after the Penumbran guilds prove their use to the various cities. Both The First Commonwealth and the Three Sun Cities agree to a time of unconditional peace. The Fourth Century 351 AGS The First Commonwealth's council faces a new threat as the people grow restless. Several months of snowy weather had passed and people grew hungry. Army forces keep the peace. 369 AGS Insurrection starts and The First Commonwealth's political system is thrown into chaos. One leader emerges, a man by the name of Edgar 'Pitmaster' Serana. A leader in the Commonwealth's army. After capturing the Grandmasters of the Council, he appoints himself leader of the Commonwealth and promises fortune and favor for the people. The Fifth Century 404 AGS The current day.